greys_medical_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Altman
"You can't move on until you've let go of the past. Letting go is the easy part, it's the moving on that's painful." - Teddy Altman (S8E20) Teddy Altman is an attending cardiothoracic surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. She is an old friend of Owen Hunt. She knew him from the military. She was married to Henry Burton until his death. She was a mentor to Cristina Yang. History Education Teddy attended the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center. She completed her surgical residency at George Washington University Medical School and her fellowship at the Mayo Clinic in Florida. Teddy worked at Columbia, but after her best friend was killed during the collapse of the second tower on September 11, 2001, she left and joined the army, meeting trauma surgeon Owen Hunt during her tour in Baghdad. Military In the Army, Teddy worked closely with Owen Hunt. They became best friends and she fell in love with him. By 2007, Teddy was working in Iraq with Owen Hunt, Nathan Riggs, and Megan Hunt. They were all friends while Teddy was secretly in love with Owen, even though he was engaged to Beth Whitman. Teddy kept her feelings a secret because she couldn't bear the thought of possibly losing him on top of all the other losses she had had to endure. When Teddy found out about Nathan and Meghan's engagement, Teddy was immediately suspicious because she recognized the necklace Nathan had used to propose as belonging to Felicia Phillips. She and Nathan operated on a soldier, Teddy confronted him about her suspicions and he admitted he had cheated on Megan. She advised him to tell Megan as she would probably forgive him. She then went to confront Owen after Megan told her that he had tanked her stratification ranking, leading Teddy to rant about how terrible it was to have to stand by and watch people live the life that you want. Teddy and Owen continued to serve in Iraq. Coming to Hospital and Feelings for Owen Owen Hunt convinced Teddy to come work in Seattle, saying it was a great hospital with a great staff and equipment. She accepted. She got introduced to Cristina, who was disappointed with a cardio goddess. Owen then took Teddy to meet the Chief. Later in the cath lab, she tried to teach Cristina, but she was already way ahead because she was used to the modern equipment, unlike Teddy. Teddy found out that Owen brought her in as a present to his girlfriend Cristina. She finally managed to impress Cristina when she quickly diagnosed a kid with cardiac asthma. She allowed Cristina to first assist and finally found something to teach her. Teddy displayed confidence in Cristina as she allowed her to fix a complication and then continued to guide her through the procedure.Owen apologized for not telling her about Cristina. Teddy got mad that Owen didn't tell her about Cristina and that she made up this entire story between them in her head. However, since he was with Cristina, she said she could now finally let that story go. Owen found himself staring at Teddy and couldn't keep it in any longer. He dragged her to a private room and expressed anger over her admitting her feelings.He had felt the same way about her but never expressed those feelings because he never got any indication that she loved him, too. They almost shared a kissed but Owen left. The tension between them resulted in Teddy talking a lot when she and Owen were scrubbing in together. She said that he used to be her best friend whom she could tell everything to, and now he wouldn't even look at her. Owen said that happened because she confessed her feelings for him. She reminded him he did the same and then chose Cristina. After this discussion, Teddy and Mark started having a casual relationship with each other. Personality Teddy is willing to do whatever is possible to make friends and become a good doctor. When she come to Seattle Grace, she seems like old fashioned and a badass. She is strong and authoritative. As the show progresses, she becomes stronger and she is able to talk back to people.